


I guess it's time

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: After the Zerstörer's death, things went back to normal, as normal as the life of a Grimm can be, but there's something else Nick has to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place between the Zerstörer's death and the "20 years later", I wanted to see this part, and since NBCGrimm didn't show us, I wrote it down, hope you like :p

It's been few years since they saved the world. Nick never told anyone what happened on the other side, it was too painful, remembering that ache in his chest while seeing the ones he loves dying. Even Renard. He still thinks of that day sometimes. _Not today_ , he thinks as he drives to Renard's to drop off Kelly and Diana. Today he has other plans.

Nick still doesn't trust Renard completely, but Diana loves her dad and he doesn't have other choices of who could babysit the kids. He doesn't want to bother Monroe and Rosalee, they have their own children to take care of and three little Fuchsbaus/Blutbaden are a lot of work.

Nick leaves the kids at Sean's threshold, Kelly doing grabby hands from the Captain's arms and mumbling "Dada".

Before he can open the car door, Diana is grabbing his jacket and she says, «You don't need to be nervous, mommy loves you very much and she will say yes»

Nick smiles and kisses her head. It's kinda scary how Diana can feel things, but probably that's what makes her so special.

«Diana?» Sean calls from the door. «Come on, we can cook whatever you want for lunch»

Diana giggles and runs to her father after saying goodbye to Nick, the door closing behind her.

Nick gets in the car and drives to Adalind's firm to pick her up for lunch. He's planning this for quite a while now, and he can't fuck up, not this time.

He pulls over in front of Adalind's office just in time to see her walking through the door and smiling the moment she spots the car. Adalind is beautiful and Nick can't believe she was a grade A bitch before Kelly's birth. Or Diana's. God, she changed so much and luckily becoming an Hexenbiest again didn't change her back.

«Hi» she says warmly when she gets in the car, the smile never leaving her face.

«Hey» Nick smiles back and leans in to kiss her softly. When he leans back, Adalind's eyes are still closed and the smile gracing her lips is wider than before. When she opens her eyes again, she asks, «Where are Kelly and Diana?»

«At Renard's, Diana wanted to see her father and I took the opportunity to leave Kelly too there, so it's just the two of us today» he answers as he starts driving again.

«Where are we going?»

«Andina. Monroe told me it's a very good place»

Adalind hums. «Did you know the owner is a Skalenzahne?»

Nick chuckles, «I should have seen that coming, who isn't a Wesen in this city?»

Nick pulls over in front of the restaurant and walks to Adalind's side to open the door for her and they walk hand in hand to the double doors and their table. They talk the whole time, Nick asking how her day was and Adalind answering that it would have been nice, if her new client cooperated a little, something that he refuses to do since she's dating a Grimm and all that.

While they're waiting for dessert, Nick thinks it's time. Now or never. He takes Adalind's hands in his and takes a deep breath, looking her in the eye.

«You know, I've never, in my wildest dreams, thought to be here with you, seen our history. I hated you, really, with all my heart for everything you've done to me, but you changed for the better and I fell for you, and» he chuckles, «honestly I was afraid you'd go back to being a bitch, when you got your powers back, but you didn't and I was so glad because I didn't want to lose you, us. I love you, Adalind, so I'm asking,» he takes the velvet box hiding in his pocket for weeks, opening it and presenting a ring with three stones, the one at the center slightly bigger than the others, to Adalind, «if you'd like to marry me?»

He didn't want to use the ring he bought for Juliette, nor did he use one that looked like the one Bonaparte gave Adalind with the promise to hurt her children if she ever took it off, but he saw this one when he was walking from a café with Hank and he bought it without thinking.

Adalind is looking from the ring to Nick, one hand covering her slightly open mouth and the other still in Nick's free hand. She's trembling and looks close to tears.

«Nick, I... Oh my God... Of course I want to marry you!» she says leaning in the space between them to kiss Nick as applauses rise all around them. When they part Nick slips the ring on Adalind's finger. She looks at it, then at Nick, and says «I love you too» warmly. Nick takes her hand, the one with the ring, and intertwines their fingers.

His phone buzzes at some point during dessert, and he takes it. It's a text, and it's from Renard. He opens it.

_**Told you she'd say yes.** _

_**Diana.** _

He smiles and locks the phone again, waving a hand when Adalind looks at him in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such Nadalind trash, I so wanted to see this happen in the show, but at least I know Nadalind is endgame xD
> 
> PS: I know you probably know every Wesen that ever appeared in Grimm, but anyway, if you don't remember,  
> Skalenzahne: crocodile-like Wesen. Pacific creatures unless they taste human blood, then they become violent.


End file.
